Confesiones de alcohol
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Hyoga tiene la mala costumbre de abrir su boca de más, pero si a eso se le suma el estado de ebriedad… puede acabar mal, ¡O bien!


Confesiones de alcohol.

**Resumen: **Hyoga tiene la mala costumbre de abrir su boca de más, pero si a eso se le suma el estado de ebriedad… puede acabar mal, ¡O bien!

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Hyoga.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Notas: **Otro fic viejo, que de estos tengo muchos, los termino y los dejo durmiendo en el cajón hasta que tengo ganas de pasarlos a la PC.

**Fecha: **24/03/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Confesiones de alcohol.**

Despertó con una resaca digna del libro Güines. Tal que machacaba dentro de su cabeza, con la misma ferocidad que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su departamento, queriéndola derribar.

Se levantó entre tambaleos, su vejiga ardía endureciendo su bajo vientre, y en bóxer… eso no le daba una buena imagen, ¡o sí!... según como se lo viera.

—¡Ya va! ¿Por qué demonios no…?

No pudo acabar su frase, apenas la puerta sonó con su 'clack', esta se abrió empujándolo hacia la sala de estar. No pudo precisar cuántas personas entraron en ese segundo, solo pudo sentir las manos que lo tomaban y arrastraban devuelta hacia su cuarto; donde un certero empujón lo dejo sentado en la cama.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —Grito exasperado.

Las sonrisas a su alrededor se ensanchaban, hasta casi parecer muecas bizarras, ante lo que quedaba de su borrachera.

—Lamentaras esta última 'curda', hasta el día de tu muerte, Hyoga.

La voz de Milo helo al Cisne, hasta hacerlo olvidar de la urgencia que tenia de orinar. El rubio trago en seco, preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho en medio de su embriagues. No lo recordaba, pero veía a Milo y a Aioria sonreír con picardía, parados frente a él; Mu y Aldebarán solo reían discretamente un poco más alejados del Cisne, mientras que su maestro, Kamus, seguía junto a la puerta meneando la cabeza negativamente.

—Esperen. ¿Qué es lo que van hacer?

Hyoga se apresuró a defenderse, pero Milo y Aioria pudieron reducirlo fácilmente.

—Comiencen con lo suyo. —Fue la voz de mando del Escorpión, para que Aries y Tauro revisaran el closet de Hyoga de arriba abajo.

El Cisne dejo de maldecir y forcejear solo cuando sintió el agua helada recorrer su cuerpo, aunque la sensación duro poco.

—Debes aprender a mantener tu pico cerrado cuando tomas unas copas de más, querido Cisne… sino, corres el riesgo de que te pase esto. —Rio Milo, luego de quitarle la ropa interior.

Hyoga no entendía nada, Milo y Aioria lavaron su cabello y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, incluso esas que daban pudor; para luego secarlo minuciosamente, llevándolo de vuelta al cuarto.

—¿No me van a decir para que es todo esto, no?

La pregunta de Hyoga, fue dirigida a Mu, que traía en sus manos una camisa gris y una corbata contrastante.

—No, pero si recuerdas lo que dijiste anoche, sabrás de lo que trata todo esto.

Hyoga asintió a sus palabras, pero de la noche pasada, lo único que podía recordar era fragmentos des conexos… y luego la espesa blancura.

Había comenzado esa noche, con un par de cervezas en la casa de Shun, para festejar algo que no recordaba tampoco. Luego, el vino en la cena de Sahori, para acabar con tantos licores que le sería difícil nombrarlos a todos.

—¿Y si no lo recuerdo? —Dijo con algo de miedo en su mirada.

—Te acabaras dando cuenta a último momento.

Unos minutos les costó a Mu y Aldebarán vestirlo y arreglarlo, peinarlo y cepillar las pocas arrugas de su traje negro.

Estaba elegantemente vestido, y delicadamente perfumado. ¡Y listo!

¿Pero listo para qué?

Volvieron a tomarlo entre Milo y Aioria, esta vez para escoltarlo fuera de su casa.

—Wow… ¡Esta perfecto! —Silbó afrodita a un lado de Shura, ambos apoyados en uno de los autos en los que habían llegado.

Shaka estaba sentado dentro de otro, y no sabían si realmente se había quedado dormido, de tan inerte que parecía estar.

—Ahora sube. —Ordeno Milo arrojándolo dentro de su Mustang.

Los demás Santos se dividieron entre los demás autos. Lamentablemente, pensó Hyoga, Afrodita se subió junto con él.

El Santo de Piscis no dejaba de verlo y sonreírle de manera descarada, mientras Shura conducía, y Milo y Aioria lo flanqueaban, asegurándose de que no se le ocurriera escaparse.

Tenía deseos de volver a preguntar, porque su cabeza ya no podía más con eso de que para entender toda aquella situación debía recordar las palabras que había pronunciado en estado de embriagues; pero el ambiente estaba bastante serio, además de la sonrisa de Piscis.

—Dobla aquí… ¡Ya estamos llegando! —Milo le indico a Shura los últimos pasos, y basto que Hyoga reconociera el lugar para saber a donde era que 'estaban llegando'.

—Esto es para ti… o para él, como más quieras.

—Hyoga se giró para enfrentar a Afrodita, y casi chocar con el enorme ramo de rosas que aparecieron de la nada. Lo observo bien, antes de fruncir el ceño, pero Piscis se adelantó a toda pregunta negando suavemente.

—Es inofensivo, anda.

Bajo del auto entendiendo menos que cuando los vio a todos en su casa. ¿Para qué quería él un ramo de…?

La idea acabo de cerrar en su mente, y su cabeza completa se aclaró de tal manera que recordó todo. Desde el primer momento en que sus labios se abrieron para hacer su confesión, su deseo más íntimo, y la promesa de que ese mismo día, él Hyoga del Cisne… se atrevería a confesar su amor.

—No. No, no… yo no puedo hacer eso.

—Pero lo harás. ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Milo freno su intento de escape, y lo sereno dándole ánimos. Después de todo… ¿Qué podía perder?

Cruzo la calle, rumbo a la fachada conocida de la casa, tragando el nudo de su garganta, y apretando el ramo de rosas entre sus manos.

En la entrada unos ojos verdes parpadearon con emoción al verlo acercarse. Un 'por fin' suave escapo de sus labios al ponerse de pie, sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

Hyoga también sonrió, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta antes del incomodo silencio.

—Vámonos Shun.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y tanto Shun como Hyoga quedaron inmóviles ante Ikki.

El Fénix fijo su mirada en el Cisne, en una recorrida rápida de sus ojos, vio a su hermano de manera fugaz, sonriéndole con dulzura… sin embargo.

—¡Payaso! —Ikki espeto frente a Hyoga, esquivándolo sin problemas.

Shun hiso una mueca de dolor al ver a su compañera, antes de seguir a su niisan hacia su auto.

Hyoga se giró con rostro derrotado, mientras el viejo Chevi de Ikki comenzaba a calentar el motor. Pero ninguno de los Santos de Oro que seguían la escena desde el otro lado de la calle, casi todos fuera de los autos, parecían conformes con el desempeño de Hyoga, y entre señas y ademanes, siguieron incitando al Cisne.

Tanto que Hyoga inspiro profundo antes de volver a girarse sobre sus talones y gritar:

—¡Ikki te amo!

El grito estremeció al Fénix hasta la medula. Apenas había alcanzado a avanzar unos metros cuando se vio en la necesidad de clavar los frenos, obligando a Shun a sostenerse del asiento a su lado.

—Niisan. —Murmuro asustado Andrómeda, cuando su hermano mayor azotó la portezuela del auto, aunque opto por quedarse sobre este.

Fue más que un momento de tensión, los pasos que separaban a Ikki de Hyoga parecieron eternos. Y las señoras que encontraron ese momento oportuno para salir a regar, aportaban más espectadores al asunto.

—Así que por fin juntaste el valor.

Ikki apretó su puño sobre la solapa del, perfectamente arreglado, traje de Hyoga; y eso fue más que suficiente para que Shun eligiera salir del auto.

Los Santos de Oro también se tensaron, muchos de ellos pensando en que había cometido un grave error.

—¡Ya era hora!

El beso del Fénix nublo la razón de Hyoga, dejándose arrebatar con rudeza y pasión. Sentía los silbidos y aplausos a su alrededor, hasta Shun silbaba con ganas cerca de ellos. Y como no podía faltar, hasta ellos también llegaban algunas exclamaciones escandalizadas de las chusmas de siempre, nada grave.

—Tardaste mucho… —El susurro grave penetro en su oído, haciéndolo estremecerse por completo.

El fénix tiro de su mano, volviendo nuevamente hacia la casa de su hermano menor, con Hyoga detrás suyo. El rubio sintió su rostro arder cuando una nueva oleada de gritos y exclamaciones se alzó al otro lado de la calle, y lo único que atino hacer fue arrojar las rosas hacia atrás justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Fue Shun el que tuvo el reflejo de estirarse para tomarlas antes de que tocaran el suelo… lo cual en verdad no había sido una buena idea.

—Eso significa que serás el próximo.

Milo cruzo su brazo por sobre los hombros de Andrómeda.

—Solo debes proponértelo.

Aioria invirtió el movimiento hacia el otro lado, apoyándose muy cerca del oído de Shun. Ambos santos se vieron frente a frente; el joven en medio solo les dedico una sonrisa mansa.

—Antes me gustaría 'probar' un par de cosas… no creo estar listo para un relacionamiento formal, aun.

Milo le sonrió de lado, acompañándolo al auto donde habían traído a Hyoga. Aioria le hablo a Shura y Afrodita volvió a subir con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. No habían dormido nada desde que salieron del bar, y no tenían intenciones de hacerlo aun.

**Fin.**


End file.
